


my Old boyfriend

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter, Tony StarkxPeter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 双总裁au作者lofterID：荷兰夏我只是帮她搬运一下。





	1. Chapter 1

【铁虫】「my Old boyfriend」  
　　01.

　　Peter穿着西装，他经常穿，但总是不习惯这个。三件套勒紧他的腰腹，束缚他的肩膀，却能成功让他看上去应该是他这个身份有的形象，而不像是一个刚毕业的大学生。

　　进门的时候门口的侍者向他鞠躬，弧度完美挑不出一丝不好，在他上前一步的时候恰到好处的打开门。问清楚了他要找的包厢，再一鞠躬，抬手示意他向楼上走。在前方领路的步伐速度刚好，一切都令人舒适，然而，Peter就是不习惯这个。

　　包厢的门开了，迎接出来的应该是约好的那位代理商，随后他的自我介绍也证实了Peter的猜测确实没错。而寒暄了仅两句之后，人向旁边一靠，才让出来一直坐着没动的那位。

　　“这是我最上面的供应商，听说了就过来看看，两位总裁都在，咱们的合作也好谈一些吧。”

　　那人先站了起来，随后转过身，向Peter走来。看人的时候习惯性眯一下眼睛的小动作，皱了下鼻子和扯起一边嘴角笑的表情，只两步的距离，携了无数的时光向Peter涌过来。

　　他迅速收拾好自己被砸的满是裂痕的表情，先开了口。

　　“好久不见，Mr.Stark。”

　　他甚至还能强迫自己淡定的伸出右手递过去。

　　“好久不见，Mr.Parker？”

　　第三人见两人是旧识，意外之余便开心的表示合作或许能更加愉快，滔滔不绝的讲起条条款款，丝毫没有注意到另外两个人的注意力早就不在他面前的纸张上了。

　　

　　02.

　　爱马仕的西装凌乱的堆在床边，和另一身混在一起。Peter从不穿TomFord，不知道是在躲避内心的那点什么。

　　房间里浓重的味道还未散去，枕头被Peter抱在怀里，他平躺在床上静静的喘息着。Tony支起一条腿，靠在床头点了一直烟，打火机随手扔了出去，在地板上咔啦跳动了两声。Peter抬起头看向他，那么点光从窗帘的缝隙透进来，从Tony的膝盖划到手腕，从皮肤折射进烟雾，再漫反射到长长的睫毛。

　　Peter看了一会，随后坐起来抓了两把散乱的头发。他的腰还在痛，手里的枕头塞在床头，他靠上去顺势抬起手抢了Tony的烟。

　　“抽烟不好。”男人把嘴里的烟雾一点点吐尽了才慢慢说着。

　　“也没什么不好的。”

　　Peter抽烟的样子看起来是熟练的，焦油量过度的烟气还是呛了他一下。忍着咳了一声，红起来的眼眶藏在了烟雾里。

　　Tony支着脑袋回头看了他一眼，伸手把他脑瓜顶的头发揉了下来，让他年纪看起来小了许多，像是个偷偷抽爸爸烟的小孩子。这种想象让Tony笑了起来。

　　“你饿了吗。”

　　Tony问了一句，没等他回答，便掀开了被子下了床，从椅子上扯了一条深色的睡裤穿上。男人上半身分布着青青红红的印子，Peter抬眼看了自己的杰作，又看了眼自己身上另个人的杰作，食指与拇指捏着烟头狠狠的吸了一口，指尖的红光明暗交替，Tony光裸着身子走出了房间，Peter把烟摁灭的床头的烟灰缸里。

　　烟气在无风的房间里绕来绕去，与旁的味道混在一起，闻起来很不好，可他忽然觉得现在的不好也挺好的。他躺回到床上，用被子把自己裹起来又闭上了眼睛。

　　他不知道自己睡了多久，隔着被子被轻轻的晃醒了。Tony端着一盘卖相有些糟糕的手工三明治和一杯看不出原料的果汁放在了床头。

　　“这是什么？”Peter揉了一把脸，坐起来问。

　　“爱心早餐，看不出来吗？”

　　“不不，我指的是——”Peter用手指着那杯果汁，“这是什么。”

　　“不如你猜猜看。”

　　做三明治的这位厨师虽说摆盘的手艺差了些，但味道还挺有保证，大半个三明治进了他的胃里，剩下的一点他亲手喂给了厨师先生。果汁被他两口喝光，最后含着一点搂过Tony的脖子一起分享。

　　“我猜是牛油果？”Peter伸出舌头舔掉Tony嘴角一滴绿色的果汁，“味道还不错。”

　　“味道不错的可不是果汁，而是我。”

　　Tony抱着他又交换了一个亲吻，牛油果清浅的香味在他们之间传递，Peter的手臂环着他的脖子，他的手在Peter的腰际流连，仿佛八年的空白时光不存在，而他们从未分手一样。

　　Tony走进了浴室，Peter抓起手机发了几条短信，呆坐了一会，从地上捡起一件不知道是谁的衬衣，披在身上走向隔壁的浴室。这房子的一切都没变样，房间地毯的颜色，那块嘎吱作响的木制地板，无论是各色浴盐摆放的顺序还是沐浴露的味道，都没变，而Peter印象里TonyStark跟怀旧这个词一丁点关系都没有。好在他还能从洗手池下面的柜子里找到没开封的牙刷和牙膏。

　　他回到房间的时候，地上糟糕的衣服、床头的空盘子，都不见了，而Tony正在换被单。被单的是浅色的，窗帘拉开，阳光在上下起伏的被单上跳跃，硬生生多了点朝气蓬勃的感觉。

　　Peter突然就笑了起来，他扶着门框笑的很开心，脆生生的回荡在屋子里，露出他白白的牙齿，眼睛眯成细细的一条，甚至还打了一个带着牛油果味道的小嗝。

　　“有这么好笑吗？”Tony也轻笑的问。

　　“只是没想到……”Peter揉了揉笑疼的肚子，“Mr.Stark你会做这种事情。”

　　“不然呢？”被子被平铺在床上，满是阳光，“总不能脏着。”

　　“我以为，会有人给你换的……Pepper或者什么人的……”

　　Tony惊讶于从Peter嘴里听到这个名字，随即他又有点高兴，“你是在吃醋？”

　　Peter像是听了什么天方夜谭一般瞪圆了眼睛，“我吃什么醋！”

　　Tony笑笑没回他，他看了Peter两眼，伸手指向外面，“你去衣帽间随便找点什么穿上。”

　　“全裸着你都见过多少次了。”

　　“可是你这样，”Tony视线在他身上唯一一件堪堪到大腿根的衬衫上绕了一下，遮不住一连串红色的吻痕，“再晃一会我就要硬了。”

　　Peter在内衣的抽屉的里翻出来一条hellokitty的睡裤。他说不好Tony是不是故意放在这给他看见的，但他确实对着这条裤子发起呆来，或许是因为某个没有换洗衣服的雨天，或许是因为某个带着恶趣味的小惩罚。

　　Tony出现在门口，“Peter，我们复合吧。”

　　Peter沉默，他关上了抽屉，从旁边拿了裤子往自己的身上套。他把身上的衬衫脱下来团成一团捂在了脸上，他拿不准自己是想笑还是想哭，但是他最后还是笑了出来，也不知道是在笑什么。

　　“还是不了吧。”他说。 

　　

　　Tony坚持开车把他送回家，还像多年之前一样自然的给他系上安全带，卡扣咔哒一声上了锁，他才放心的松手。

　　“住哪里？”

　　“去May那。”

　　“原来的位置？”

　　“是。”

　　一路上没有话说，Tony选了张老CD播放，女生咿咿呀呀委婉的声音像流淌岁月的河，却敌不过窗外流逝的光阴。

　　临下车前，Tony扯了一下他的衣摆。

　　“我明天早上来接你。”

　　“做什么？”

　　“亲爱的，我们一直在忙‘正事’，可生意还没谈呢。”

　　

　　03.

　　谈个鬼的生意，鬼才信呢。

　　他上楼打开房门的时候，May正在洗衣服，一手拎着袋装洗衣粉走过来，见到他进门，大惊小怪的把洗衣粉放下去翻墙上的日历。

　　“今天也不是周末啊，你怎么回来了呢？”

　　“我大概是想你了吧。”

　　“算了吧，Peter。”

　　“也或许是我想给自己放个假了？毕竟我翘班也没人敢开除我是不是。”

　　只是见到TonyStark后那些言语无法道明的情绪一直紧紧的缠住他，把这些在他们之间空白岁月里辛辛苦苦攒下的成熟与伪装通通绞的粉碎，最后只剩下里面那个依旧十七岁的PeterParker。

　　所以他回到了十七岁应该在的地方，小小的双层铺，上层堆着些破烂，墙角电风扇的叶片上挂满了灰尘。他一个月也就回来一两次而已，而过夜的次数更是屈指可数。但躺在这张小床上后，那些他强迫自己忘掉而且不能去留恋的十七岁，那个绚丽缤纷的十七岁，跟TonyStark恋爱的美好十七岁，从桌面上那个别人送的摆件后面，床底剪报的缝隙，以及他曾抱着手机在地上走来走去的每一个脚印里爬出来，攀上他的脚裸，却舍不得甩开。

　　Peter闭上了眼睛，拽着被子胡乱盖在身上，缓缓睡去。

　　第二天大早上他公司的员工敲门，送来了一本合同文件，以及一套崭新的西装。

　　他嘴里叼着煎饼，坐在餐桌前玩着手机。只是回头多看了两眼表，May问他，要出门吗？

　　是的。他说，有个生意。

　　我还以为你是要去约会，那么积极的。

　　Peter摇了摇头，他跟TonyStark之间并不会存在这么温馨的词汇，他想。

　　窗外传来声音，跑车发动机的声音蛮好辨认，声音刚停下，Peter的手机弹出一条信息。

　　——下楼。

　　这个人就是如此肯定这么多年他也没换手机号，而他确实没有换，备注依然是一个墨镜旁边加一个小玫瑰。

　　他打开了信息，手指下意识的向上翻动了一下，他与Tony某种意义上的最后一句话就这么滑了下来。

　　——P，I miss

　　只是未说完的半句话。思念什么呢？思念我，还是思念、别的什么。

　　他结束了自己的胡思乱想，接过May递过来的文件，与他唯一的亲人告了别。

　　或许他还记得我说喜欢这款车。Peter想着，拉开了跑车的车门。他坐进副驾驶，手里的文件夹直接塞进了小胡子司机先生的怀里，然后开始滔滔不绝的讲了起来。从合作意图，优缺点，到期限价格以及前景，他盯着前方一个老旧的消防栓从头讲到尾，也不管人是听了还是没听。讲完了他喘口气问，行不行？

　　“这堆话你准备了多久？”Tony随手翻着文件问。

　　“知道是要跟你直接签的之后，重新改了然后又抄了三遍。”

　　Tony知道他在胡扯，把着方向盘笑了出来，眼角堆叠起细小的皱纹。他们相差了八岁，中间又相岔了八年，Peter正当美好的青年，而Tony已经开始慢步从中年向后走了。

　　“还是太嫩了。”Tony把文件随手往前扔，落在了挡风玻璃下，打开置物箱拿出两副墨镜，一副递给了Peter，另一幅戴在了自己脸上。

　　“我教你啊。”他说。

　　“难道我们不应该先谈生意？”

　　“你不会真以为我是要找你谈生意？”

　　“哦。”Peter把墨镜戴好，两人隔着茶色的镜片互望一眼，“Stark工业总裁的亲自教学，我可付不起学费。”

　　“好办，肉偿。”

　　“请让我下车。”

　　“那就请Parker总裁陪我一天好了。”说着车门自动锁死，油门踩下。

　　

　　结果Tony还真的是在教他。

　　车开的挺久，在商业街的一所大公司停了，带Peter去参加什么会议，来来往往的都是福布斯能排上号的老板们，他一直跟在Tony的身后观察他是如何与别人交谈。自信与从容是他根本不需要去装饰的，TonyStark张口就盛气凌人，东扯西扯并没有说些什么具体的，反而吸引着所有人的注意力——与他相比，Peter骨子里依旧是当年那个躲在他办公桌下皇后区的穷学生。

　　这就是教。

　　这哪是教？分明是炫耀自己多有魅力来了。

　　Peter也无法让自己的眼神从那个光芒四射的人身上移开。

　　有人递过什么东西来，Tony向他一偏头。Peter愣了一下，上前一步微笑着接过来。这人还是那个不接东西的臭毛病。

　　“这位是？”对方问着。

　　“我助理。”Tony笑的开心，没有理会Peter在背后偷偷用手指头顶他腰的小动作。

　　全程他们没有过多的交流，结束的时候Tony跟他讲，交流这些，简单也不简单，只要给人足够的自信跟着你不会亏就好。

　　那我呢？我怎样能让你觉得跟我不亏？Peter问。

　　不是说吗，肉偿。

　　晚上的时候举办了一个小型的酒会，换了个地方，还是这些人，白天没谈妥的东西又拿出来继续谈，只不过Tony再没兴趣跟别人谈什么了，他强硬的把Peter手里的酒换成了果汁。

　　“我已经成年了！”Peter咬着牙小声说。

　　Tony上下打量他，翻了个白眼，一口喝干净手里的酒，“我就当没听见。”

　　这人还是像以前一样讨厌。

　　酒会差不多要结束了，他们刚出了酒店的门口，Tony直接往他身上倒。

　　“我喝多了……送我回家。”

　　他被从后面紧紧的抱住，黏黏糊糊的不肯撒手，也不知前几分钟还口齿伶俐的跟别人道别的人是谁。

　　“你故意的是不是？”

　　Tony没说话，扯开他的衣领，也不管周围是有人还是没人，在他后脖颈咬了一口。

　　回去的路上Peter一手把着方向盘，另一只胳膊支在车窗上，指尖还夹着根烟。

　　车子开回了别墅的地下车库，刚从车上下来，Tony直接将他摁在车前盖上啃上他的嘴唇。

　　跌跌撞撞的往楼上卧室移动，皮鞋叮咣的顺着楼梯往下滚，靠在沙发背上扒下了彼此的衬衫，随后Peter被扑倒在厨房的流理台。

　　冰冷的大理石冷却他过度兴奋的身躯，刺痛他的神经，然而热度仍然一波一波的涌上来。不需要看也知道明天自己的后背会是什么样的‘惨状’，昨天的痕迹还没消退干净，新的一轮就又伴随着疼痛扎根在他的皮肤上。

　　“嘶……你轻点！”他反手拽了一把Tony的头发，企图从他牙齿间解救自己的肩胛骨。

　　Peter的裤子被褪了一半挂在腿弯，内裤被扒下去的时候并不温柔，边缘的松紧带勒过他的硬挺疼了一下。屁股被抓在手里捏来捏去，后穴不知道被什么东西润滑着，两根手指正向里探索。Peter难耐的动了下腰。他扭头向后看，正对上Tony的眼睛。

　　那里的情绪过于浓，要把他拉进爱欲的沼泽，触碰不到脱离的岩石；又化作噬人的锁链，紧紧的攥住那颗还为他跳动的鲜活的心。

　　Tony扳过他的脸接吻，他支起手臂仰着头。身下的大理石被捂的热发热，他像被摁在砧板上的鱼。

　　炙热在他的臀缝里蹭来蹭去，Peter手指紧扣着台子的边缘，Tony的手覆在上面，另一只手扶着自己的性器，缓缓的挤进了。

　　扩张没做彻底，Peter脸贴着台面，恨不得咬住大理石。

　　“疼……”他哼唧的喊，“你这个混蛋，你故意的。”

　　“我还以为……你早被我操开了呢。”

　　“你真是个混蛋！”

　　“你也是个小混蛋。”Tony一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，“别夹那么紧。”

　　Tony握住Peter的腰，不留情的操着，Peter试图把自己的脸埋进胳膊来止住呻吟，后来索性放弃了。他们的性爱如此合拍，不如毫不掩饰的去享受。

　　他屁股里被射的满满的，Tony一把抱起他往卧室走，Peter伸长手臂捞起半瓶喝剩的酒抱进怀里。

　　进了浴室草草的清理一下，又回到床上。被单还是Tony换的那个浅色，Peter在拆套子的时候还分神想着，明天大概又要换新床单了。

　　他坐在Tony的身上起伏自己的身体，手臂垂在侧面，两根手指勾住酒瓶的细瓶口，他动的舒服极了，浑身酥麻的通了小电流，血液蒸腾的又像是喝醉了酒，于是他拎起酒倒进自己的嘴巴里，然后又附身吻上Tony渡给他一半。

　　男人用拇指抹掉唇角滑下的一滴，Peter抓住他的手，把那滴酒液连着手指都含在嘴里，舌尖画着圈舔干净。

　　Tony的手从他的后背滑到屁股又滑到大腿，手感好极了。

　　“你爱喝酒？”

　　“不。”Peter直起身子又喝了一口，深的一下让他发出绵长的喘息，“我只是想知道你爱的是什么味道。”

　　夜到了最深处，结束了之后他们又靠在床头分享同一颗烟。他把Peter抱在怀里，Peter一手拿着手机，一手握着他的手腕，就着他的指尖浅浅的抿一口。

　　“我们复合吧。”他第二次说道。

　　“嗯……不要。”Peter笑着回。

　　“为什么？”

　　“你看你的花边新闻，”Peter用手比划着，中指和食指抻的老远，“——那么厚，你还订过婚，我不想要。”

　　“这是借口，Pete。”他无奈的盯着Peter头顶翘起的一根发胶没洗净的卷毛。

　　“可这借口真好用，你无从反驳。”

Tbc.


	2. 下半章

04.

他们开始频繁的一起出现在公共场合，而场合主要指的是Stark工业的各种活动。Peter基本上是沉默的，每当有人问起的Stark总裁背后跟着的是什么人，Tony总是说着助理。TonyStark与原助理PepperPotts决裂的花边还没传出去多远，Peter先被人认出来了。于是Parker集团被Stark工业暗地收购的消息在后背传的沸沸扬扬——Parker集团总裁一朝沦落为助理，年轻人沉默寡言的背后究竟隐藏着怎样的PY交易？

没人敢问一个Stark八卦，却有人敢问Peter，于是某天Ned风风火火的闯进了他的办公室问他怎么回事。

只是迟来的社会实践而已。Peter沉吟了片刻后说道。

Peter照常上班，Tony经常会在他下班的时候来接他，晚餐带他出去吃点什么或者回家自己做，夜深的时候干他们的‘正事’。第二天早上其中一个人会爬起来做早餐，以至于重逢后的这段时间Tony家的厨师团队全放了假。吃了早餐后，Peter会随便在车库里挑一辆喜欢的开着，或者Tony亲自开车送他去公司。中午偶尔一起吃饭或者同样有兴趣给他点一份两人相同的午餐外卖，晚上下班之前会给他发短信问需不需要接送服务。

他们一下子亲密的仿佛恋人一般，好似从未分手一般，绝口不提这八年的空白，然而这并不能代表那不存在。

纠缠不清，从以前，到现在。

他在刚准备接触恋爱的十五岁遇见了TonyStark，后来认真想过，只要他还对实验方程这个领域有着足够的兴趣，那么他们的相遇就是命中注定的。Peter还未来得及对隔壁的漂亮学姐产生点什么酵母形态的情愫，Tony的影子就占满了他的世界。

Tony喜欢带着他到处走，看他的实验室，看他的公司。后来他们之间的那点东西开始膨胀的发酵，于是他又被Tony带着看他的家，看他的床，以及床上的他。

纠缠着滚在床上搞得一团糟，被子踹到地上，枕头和靠垫没一个在他们应该在的位置，而到了最后一步Tony往往知道停下来，揣着Peter故意不去提及的未成年。

Peter小声的问着，你不想要吗？

Tony把他的脑袋扣在怀里，不去看那饱含着水汽的可怜小圆眼睛。

他说，想要，但是第一，我不犯法，第二，我不是恋童癖。所以Pete，你再跟我装可怜也没有用。

Peter的十五岁到十七岁仿佛过了两百年那么久，Tony简直把他一辈子的忍耐都用在了Peter身上。

他宣布成年的那天，Tony单膝跪地捧着他的手，说着他从未说过的话。

这位小朋友，你愿意我当你的男朋友吗？对了，过了今天你就不是小朋友了哦。

PeterParker，我喜欢你喜欢的不得了，可以请你成为我永恒的初恋吗？

然而他的小朋友并不领情，伸出舌头做出了呕吐的动作。你可真肉麻，他说。你在我之前早不知道有过多少个……

Tony一把将他抱在怀里。

那可不一样，遇见你之前的都不算是恋爱啊！他大声的说。除了你自己，全世界都不能让你离开我。

那May不同意怎么办？

你说怎么办？

Peter笑着对他讲，要不然你也跪着去求May婶试试看？她会同意也不一定。

二十几岁的TonyStark，带着他青春的冲动，企图去搬开他爱情道路上最大的阻碍。

“Hi May！你猜怎么着？我有个事想找你商量。”

于是May在打开自家大门就看见一个单膝跪地的TonyStark正向她打招呼，吓得中年女人差点没把手里的垃圾袋砸在他的脸上。

哦他个李子的老冰棍！这是什么情况！

“你这是要干什么？快点起来！”

“除非你先答应我。”Tony目光如炬的说道。

May白眼一翻，用屁股思考都知道这事肯定跟她亲爱的侄子有关系。

“那你还是跪着吧。”

“可惜这件事情需要坐下来喝杯茶好好谈一谈。”Tony面不改色的站起来拍了拍自己膝盖上的尘土。

自然的没有茶的，没有把开水浇在他身上已经的万幸了。

一沓花边新闻砸在Tony的身上，Tony无奈的看着躲在May背后偷笑的Peter。

“这都是误会。”

照片上Tony跟一位一线的女明星走在一起，可是他正低头看着手机给Peter发信息；Tony正在演讲，周围十几个漂亮的女郎簇拥在旁边，而他门外的车上有某个青少年正在做作业。

“只是……我为了不让媒体发现Peter做的掩护而已。”

“我也知道他还太小，我想保护他。”

晚些时候，Tony带着他出去吃饭，May拽着他嘀嘀咕咕，告诉他一定保持距离，什么该做什么不该做要有分寸，Peter表面答应的十分妥帖，心里默念一万遍抱歉，该做的不该做的，早就做个全套了。

“Tony，我也想保护你的。”

还是青年的Tony并没有把他这句当做庄重的誓言，而且视作情话，给他更多的爱意，企图把他内心的坚硬都软绵绵的包裹起来，外界的琐碎碰不得一丁点。

再美好也不是童话，与现实相隔的纸张一点火星就化作灰烬。

报纸上的花边变成了恐怖分子手持Stark工业最新武器的报道，配图是残破的肢体和战火的废墟；潮流杂志的大标题曝光TonyStark疑似侵犯未成年，他牵着一个男孩儿的手吃饭逛街的照片上了头版头条。Peter上学的路上在报亭前驻足，低头看着尽管打了马赛克的照片，而Peter依然能认出这就是他自己。

他有一种把所有报纸全买下来然后集体火化的冲动。

那段时间他们没有联系，他甚至连电视都不敢打开，而学校里的讨论依然不可避免的飘到他的耳朵里。报纸上最新的花边，Stark武器部门的关闭，面对记者尖锐提问的回答。Tony度过的每一分钟，都变成Peter心里掰成秒的煎熬。

风头稍稍冷却了一些，Peter终于鼓起勇气给Tony打了电话。

“嘿宝贝，最近过的怎么样？想我了吗？大学考虑的怎么样了，去MIT？”

Peter哽着嗓子说不出话，静静的听着另一端Tony的声音伴随着嘈杂的背景音。

“我很想你。”Tony说。

这人就是这样，自己的苦难一语不谈，只把他好的东西一股脑的塞过来，而Peter什么都给不了他，反而把他拉进了丑恶的深渊。

挂掉的手机被他摔在地上，边缘磕在柜角，屏幕上密密麻麻的裂纹疼痛的延伸。

他是能感觉到Peter不对劲的，那之后看过来的目光带着犹豫和挣扎，而他又如此的坚信他们之间不会存在不忠。

世界上没有什么再能让他离开TonyStark，除了他本人。

Peter可以在去公司的时候掐着指尖忍受别人私下的指点，也能忍受学校里别人骂他是被TonyStark包养的婊子。

但那个人能在大早上起来爬起来给他煎一盘糟糕的鸡蛋饼，能在下雨天穿过高峰期的半个纽约接他回家，他又怎能再去诉说手心的伤痕和被同学扯碎的雨伞。

我连自己都保护不好，我怎么保护他。

Peter提出分手的时候甚至不敢当面去说，他握着手机下嘴唇被咬的生疼，他不知道如果自己站在Tony的面前，对着那双承载世间美好的眼睛，是否还能够说出话来。

“Pete，如果你是介意那些女人报道什么的，我以后……”

“不，Tony，我只是受够了。”

“你受够了？你受够了什么？”

“一切。”

包括你的强大，和软弱的我自己。

“PeterParker，我告诉你，我不同意！”

Peter挂掉了他五十几个电话，后来直接关了机，又说服May请了半个月的假。所以TonyStark是他所有里最美好的一份，连分手的任性都这样包容了他。

我呢？Peter看着自己手机上两个人合照的屏保，随意换了一张风景图。

我是他最薄弱的一点，没了我，他便坚不可摧。

而分开了之后他才知道，爱情并没有想象的那么坚不可摧。

他们隔了大半个纽约，却再没见过，然而他没有换手机，May也没有搬家，坚持着那点仍柔软的茧。只是分手的半年后，他收到了Tony的短信。

——P，I miss

他一边想着，这男人可能是喝多了吧？一边红着眼眶强迫自己不许拨回去，抽出一张纸巾使劲擤了一把鼻涕。

手里的笔在纸上划拉着。

I miss，miss you，too.

字歪着，两个圆圈画的天差地别。纸抓起揉了一把，直到噼里啪啦的软化了，顺着桌角滚进垃圾桶。

掏出厚厚的习题。他PeterParker足够优秀，迟早有强大的能保护世界的一天。

那么他现在对TonyStark还有感觉吗？

当然有了，而且有的不得了。

心跳的怕让所有人听见，像是抽屉角落藏着照片项链合页上的弹簧，像是厚厚的花边剪报间跳跃的灰尘，又像是那条短信下打出来又删掉的字符，以及某个夜晚泪水砸在床单上的节奏，最后都变回了他——为TonyStark跳动的那颗心脏。

爱情或许不是坚不可摧，却可以是他的全部。

 

05.

“你最近又恋爱了吗？”

May正在熨衣服，水汽扑在眼镜片上，让Peter看不清她的神情。

“没有。”Peter快速的回答。

“Peter，你今天手机就没离过手。”May放下熨斗，把西装裤扔在了Peter的头顶。

“你谈恋爱也挺好的，别是个Stark就行。”

Peter当做笑话讲给Tony听，而男人只是干笑了两声，一脸沉闷的开始思考人生。

“嘿，你不要介意。”Peter说。

Tony只知道，Peter不介意的背后，是Peter仍不打算接受他。

 

历史又一次重演。

May Parker女士打开大门，又看见了单膝跪地一脸严肃到狰狞的Tony Stark。她先看了看手里的垃圾袋，然后摘下眼镜擦了一遍确定这不是幻觉，又扭头看了看墙上了日历确认自己并没有穿越。

“Hi May！你猜怎么着？我又有个事想找你商量。”

“滚！”

公寓的房门在Tony面前狠狠砸上，房顶震下的灰尘飘到他的肩膀上。

Peter从拐角笑着走出来，一手捂着嘴都遮不住他噗嗤的音调。掏出钥匙绕过男人打开了门，然后门第二次被关上。

Tony在心里骂了自己两遍蠢，正打算起身，门又打开了，他刚抬起一点的膝盖连忙又跪回到地面上。

一脸冷漠的May背后跟着还在笑个不停的Peter，“进来。”

Peter端了May新烤的小饼干放在面前，然后抬起一条腿斜坐在他身旁的沙发扶手上。Peter一只手搭在他的肩膀上，直到他吃下了第四块小饼干才松开了掐在他背后的爪子。

吃过了Peter下厨的晚餐，晚上离开前May执意让Peter先走。Peter情绪不明的望了一眼便下了楼，靠在Tony的车上抽到第二支烟才等到人。

Tony上前掐灭了Peter的烟，搂着他的腰用力的咬上对方的嘴唇。

Peter瞬间警觉起来，他推了一把Tony。

“May说什么了？”

“没什么，就说你当年被我甩了哭的很惨。”

“我什么时候被你甩了！”

“所以你不否认哭了？”

Peter没回话，手伸进他的口袋里摸出了车钥匙。

“要复合吗？”

 

Peter开着车窗又点了一只烟，没有抹发胶的头发被风吹的很散，Tony从后视镜看着烟头的火光一明一灭。

“Tony，我现在有超过你吗？”

“还差的远呢。”

“我每次以为差不多的时候，都会发现又差得远……那我什么时候才能超过你啊。”

“你是在变向夸我为什么这么优秀吗？”

他抢过Peter手里的半支烟，他发现他爱死了这么干，尤其是Peter被抢后那个向后皱眉又微微噘嘴的表情。

他拿过风挡下的本夹子递给Peter，打开后是由他签名生效的合同。

“我以前能给你，现在依旧能给你许多。”他说。

“那我能给你什么。”

“你一直都在给我啊。”

“什么？”

“emmmm……”Tony叼着烟想了三个信号灯的时间，“美好的性生活？”

气的Peter想用打火机燎他的眼睫毛。

晚上Tony摁着他做的凶狠，他的双手被绑上了TomFord最新一季的金红领带，三圈，死结，缠的紧紧的。

“你……给我慢点！”

Peter最后攒的一点力气抬起脚后跟去踹男人的下巴。

“那你答不答应？”

“你不能用这个威胁我！”

“我只是知道怎么威胁对手最好用……你看，你夹得更紧了。”

“操你的……我操你的！TonyStark！”

早上Tony被他赶去做早餐，他光着脚蹲在地板上数套子，嫌弃的捡起来扔进垃圾桶。

“我突然想在你公司对面再开家店，然后挤垮你。”

“为什么？”

“让你专心跟我谈恋爱，别没事胡思乱想。”

“那不如把你公司卖给我？”

“你买不起。”

Peter盘子里的培根卷被戳了个粉碎。

“Pete，我已经等了八年，不想再等了。”

结果Tony还真在他的公司对面开了店。他站在办公室的窗边向外望去，寸土寸金的金融圈，一家暖色调的甜品店与周围的金钱气息格格不入。

——Parker小少爷，有幸请你来鄙店剪个彩吗？

Peter对着手机短信笑的乐不可支。

“如果你不想被挤倒闭的话就快答应我吧。”

Peter笑着咬了一下Tony递过来的甜甜圈，“这个可比你做的好吃多了。”

“小骗子，这个就是我做的。”

分开的八年里，Tony学会了做饭，学会了换被单，还学会了等待；Peter学会了抽烟，学会了应酬，还学会了耐心。

现在的我已经能保护你了吗？哪怕一点点。

当然。下次先请你在May的点心前保护我。

那就好的吧。

Peter不掺杂任何世故的笑脸，就如十七岁——十七岁就如昨天，昨天就如此时。

而爱情曾经是爱情。

爱情永远是爱情。


End file.
